Distant Love
by Bloodstrewn-Angel
Summary: YamiSeto this is a cute little fic about yami's feelings for seto about the day they met. This is rated for future chapter content and Anzu bashing.
1. Default Chapter

Okayz pay close attention you weenies! I'm just kiddin, this is gonna be a cute little Yami/Seto ficce. I was listening to some music and this song just happened to catch my attention. So remember to R& R.  
  
~~~~~~Chappie one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming  
  
What we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
Yami stood silent as he watched the proud owner of kaiba corp. walk to hissleek black limo. Ever since the day he had met the young teen, yami had admired him. Never in his life had he met someone so beautiful.  
  
{No one told me  
  
I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected  
  
What you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
Seto slowed his pace and turned to look behind him, he had the feeling he was being watched but by who he needed to know. When he saw yami, he had to say he was officially shocked. Though he would never let it show visibly. He had wondered many nights why the young game master always stared at him with such admiration. But had yet to come to a conclusion.  
  
{We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming  
  
How our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
Then for a split second there eyes locked and the ice around kaiba's heart imidiatly began to melt. He turned quickly and got into his car. While he was driving away he caught site of yami staring after him with his deep crimson eyes, and for that miment he felt relaxed.  
  
{I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
Yami stood in a daze as he watched the one person he loved more then life itself drive away ,once again leaving him to his pain. He quietly began to walk home, and intended to give a visit to a very unexpected person..  
  
{ Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you.}  
  
~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BSA: okay, that was the first chappie to a long and sweet love story. So I hope to hear reviews cuz I can't update without reviews.  
  
Chibi seto: Ya! She needs reviews to work if shoe dosen't get them she gose all loopy!  
  
BSA: *pulls out shot gun and shoots chibi seto*  
  
Chici seto: *is dead*  
  
BSA: done and done... 


	2. Distant love chappie two

BSA: Well for all you anxious reviewers I am glad to announce this chapter to be ready. And please keep in mind that none of this is my music I only use music of authors I like. But if you have any suggestions please let me know. Chibi Seto: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yami: whatever. Seth: I am wearing no pants! Yami: *Tackles Seth* Seth: HELP MEEEEEEEE! Bakura: I'LL SAVE YOU! *Chases after Yami and Seth with an axe in his hands* BSA: Anywho. enjoy. Chibi Seto: I didn't write this. I just helped edit. ~~~~~~~~ * ~~~ Chappie Two ~~~* ~~~~~~~~ {Yeah...  
  
Oh yes  
  
Ohhh... yeah...  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
there's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle...} Yami sat silently in his car listening to the soft hum of the motor. 'Why can't I stop thinking of him?' Yami thought. He was thinking intently about his one true rival. Seto Kaiba. The teen was perfect, with his slender yet muscular form. His light auburn hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His face, with those full lips and lovely skin tone. He was truly an angel in disguise. {Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
on you...  
  
(A little more time, yes he did baby} As he neared his destination, he found himself drifting off into some other world. He couldn't concentrate and he could hardly see .As he was deep in thought he didn't realize he was swerving into the next lane. He was snapped back to reality when a large truck honked his horn at him. He looked up in time to see the truck coming right at him, but and he quickly and sharply turned the car the opposite way. But, the car had slid on the road and he could not get out of the way of the blue vior speeding his way. The car went flying to the side of the road and crashed into some nearby trees. {In all of creation  
  
All things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than  
  
Any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mold  
  
When you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile  
  
The heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside  
  
Leaves me purified} Yami woke up to the sound of sirens, and rushed footsteps. When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry at first but then he adjusted. There were people all around him and a bunch of paramedics were busy working on getting in the truck with the roaring sirens. He could not move or talk or do anything. He was completely helpless, and the only thing he could think about was the one he loved. {Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
on you...  
  
(On you, on you, on you, you... on you, on you, on you, you...) Ohhh...  
  
(On you, on you, on you, you... on you, on you, on you, you...) Yeah...  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
there's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle...  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true A little more time on you.} ~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chappie Two ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BSA: So was that good enough for you people?! Chibi Seto: Me like it. a lot! 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three Song: 'Here without you.' By: 3 doors down Chapter written by: chibi-seto  
  
Seto's POV  
  
{A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face}  
  
My vision blurs slightly as I gaze at the computer screen of my laptop. I have to take a break. My mind is so full of disturbing thoughts that I cannot focus on my work anymore. I stand slowly and walk to my bed that has been calling me for the last three days. I'm so busy that I have been falling asleep at my desk a lot lately. I gracefully fall on my bed and bury my face into my pillow. Once again, my thoughts seem to be going back to him. Yami...beutiful amythest eyes, lean body, stong will to best anyone. He just seems so perfect. How I wish that we could be together. My life would be so much happier. It's not that I'm not happy with my life with Mokuba. I love my little brother as much as I love protecting him. But even I need a protecter as well.  
  
{I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me}  
  
My body longs for someone to touch me, hold me,kiss me. I can imagine long nights with him making love to - Stop Seto! You can't afford to be in love with him! But as much as I tell myself no..my heart shouts back at me. What can I do? My heart says yes, but my mind says no. should I follow my heart and be shattered? Or follow my mind and live with the pain?  
  
{The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go}  
  
Seto kaiba, you cannot go on like this! Look! Your talking to yourself about him I have to make the right choice here. I want so badly to tell him how I feel, but I am afraid of his answer.tes.I am afraid of his words. I can't tell him. Heh, I'm crying again. This shows what he can do tyo me. Just knowing that he will never have me as his lover brings eternal sadness to my heart. The mere thought that the beautiful pharaoh will never love me brings stinging tears to my eyes. I want him.I need him.but even more..i love him.  
  
{I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams}  
  
End of chapter.. 


	4. chapter four

Chapter four Song: "Show me the meaning." By: Backstreet boys. Chapter written by: Bloodstrewn-Angel  
  
{So many words for the broken heart It's hard to see in a crimson love So hard to breathe Walk with me, and maybe Nights of light so soon become Wild and free I could feel the sun Your every wish will be done They tell me}  
  
It was dark and quiet throughout the whole town. The soft pounding of the summer rains could be heard on the window. Deep within the kaiba mansion, (3rd floor 7th door on the right to be exact.) the young CEO was tossing and turning in his sleep. (Don't you just love that phrase?? =) okay I'll stop now) Kaiba's POV Chorus:  
  
{Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart}  
  
I open my eyes and look around, but all I can see is darkness. Theres nothing but the shadows in the back of my mind. I start to panic. Then I see a stir in the shadows. Who could that be? Wait...it's...Yami?? I try to call to him, but he doesn't seem to hear me. As if teasing me, all he does is smirk. Then he slowly turns to walk away. I want to get up and follow, but my body won't move! Once again I try calling out, but he just keeps walking! 'Yami! Come back! Don't leave me!' I call out but my cries are unheard. 'Please! Yami! Come back!'  
  
{Life goes on as it never ends Eyes of stone observe the trends They never say forever gaze Guilty roads to an endless love There's no control Are you with me now Your every wish will be done They tell me}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of dream sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ring Kaiba's POV again.  
  
{Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart}  
  
I jump awake covered in cold sweat. The phone continued ringing, but I just sat there.... Panting. Once I finally got my heart beat under control.... I picked up the phone. ~~~~~~~~~~Convo between yugi and kaiba~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" "Kaiba? Is that you?" "ya yugi yawn what's up?" "Well...I don't know why but.... Well yami is in the hospital." "What??" "He got into a car accident" "Well, is he okay?" "They have him on a bunch of IV's. They say he should be fine." "Oh.... Good." "Also one more thing." "What?" "Before he passed out, he asked for you." "......." "Kaiba?" "I'm coming over there!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of phone convo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{There's nowhere to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart' body and soul How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never showYou are missing in my heart Tell me why I can't be there where you areShow me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart}  
  
Kaiba threw the phone down on the receiver and ran to throw on some jeans and a T-shirt and of course.... His much loved trench coat. (Can't go anywhere without it) then he ran out into the rain, not even bothering to get his car. He sprinted as fast as he could to the hospital. ' Yami.... Please don't die.... I'm coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chappie five

Chapter five Song: "pretty boy." By: M2M Chapter written by: Bloodstrewn-Angel  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I lay here in this uncomfortable hospital bed...every thing is quiet. I remember driving in my car.....thinking....hoping....then the accident. It all just happened so fast. Now I am here waiting for my little hikari to return from ra knows where he went. I want to get up and walk around, but there are three things stopping me. One: all these damn needles and tubes stuck in my arms Two: yugi told me not to Three: my damn limbs won't work. Thus I was tortured to lay there. In this little room.... Being bored. Then my thoughts rolled onto the source of all my dreams.Seto.Kaiba. I don't understand it. I feel so safe.... Happy with him. Everything I feel around him is so strong. Yet.... I can't bring my self to tell him so. Don't know why. Just the thought of him rejecting me. Of the anger.... and hate I fear he would feel if I told him these feelings. What would he think of me? Would he hate me? How could I possibly live with that. I would never be able to live like that.well anyway there is no way I could tell him when I don't even understand it myself. Sigh these thoughts all crossed through my head continuosly. 'now I have a headache.' So many things going through my head. What do I do? Then I see my hikari walk in. his gaze is still sad and worried. He comes and sits in a chair by my bed. convo between yugi and yami  
  
"yami?" "yes yugi?" "are you gonna be okay?" "what? You mean when you leave?" "no. I mean do you feel any better?" "a little bit." "well that's good.yawn glad to hear it." "yugi....you should go home and sleep." "nah.....i'm good." "sigh strangeoid...." knock!knock! "yes?" end of convo  
  
Yugi got up and answered the door. Then there was some muttering and then yugi left the room. And then, ashock I never imagined I'd see. In walked that thing that made my heart go so fast. In walked.Seto.Kaiba.  
  
End of chapter five. 


	6. Chappie Six

Chapter six. Song:"truly, madly, deeply." By: Savage garden. Chapter written by: Bloodtrewn-Angel  
  
Seto's POV  
  
As I ran through the rain, I remember all I could think about was seeing him.... Talking to him. But now that I was here.... Looking at him.....With all those stupid tubes in his arms.....I don't know what to say. He just looks so....In pain...I can't help it, I have to stare.This could be the only time I may have the courage to tell him.What am I going to say?Wait.......what's wrong with him? Is he......crying??  
  
Yami's POV  
  
As I lay there in my cold little bed, I stare in shock. I can't help it....he's so beautiful.I never would have expected him to be here.My mouth has gone dry, my body can't move....nothing.What should I do? I probably look so pathetic right now.oh great....i'm crying again. Oh what a fool he must think I am....but that look...that's not hate......what is that emotion I see?  
  
Convo between Seto & Yami.   
  
"Yami?" "Hm?" "Are you alright?" "I....uh.....well yeah....i'm fine..." "Oh.....good.....I-I'm glad..." "So....why are you hear?" "Huh?" "Well you're the last person I would have expected to see here." "Well.....yugi called and told me what happened." "And?....." "I'm not sure.....for some reason.....i just got....scared.." "You were scared?......Why?" "Because....i thought....well...I-I was a fraid that...t-that I might lose you......" "Why would that matter?....You said we were rivals.....wouldn't that give you and advantage?.....Why would it matter if you lost me.....I thought you hated me..."  
  
End of convo.   
  
Seto's POV  
  
At those final words, I felt my eyes sting with tears. I can't beleave he thought I hated him.How could he think I could ever possibly hate him?? Now I know I can't tell him my feelings. He would hate me. Oh great now I'm crying.I have to get out of here...I can't let him see me like this....  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Oh Ra! Did I just say that?? How could I be so stupid?? Now I can never tell Seto how I feel, he hates me even more now......Oh great....Now he's crying....I'm so stupid.....Then he turned around and starts to leave....  
  
"Seto! Wait!"  
  
He stopped and looked back at me, with his sad blue eyes...  
  
"Please don't leave me....." "Well why should I stay?" "Because......I like having you here....It makes me feel happier...."  
  
He turned fully around, and walked back to the bed, where he sat in the chair yugi had left.  
  
"How do I make you happy yami?" "Because...... Having a blue eyed angel like you.....is very comforting....especially if that someone is someone you love..."  
  
Seto's eyes widened with shock....He must have heard wrong, now yami began crying again...thinking that seto would leave....But he was shocked when he instead brought his hand to yami's face and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Please...don't cry...it makes your eyes seem so dark...and your eyes are much to pretty to be all dark..."  
  
Yami blushed, what must have been a new shade of red...( Isn't that so super kawaii???) Then seto leaned forward and hugged yami, yami of course..... still in shock....hugged back...  
  
Yami's POV  
  
You know, now that I am sure he won't hate me....I feel a lot better about being around him.....But I'm just glad I have this chance to hold him....So he cares for me after all....  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Well I finallt know he won't hate me.....Now I feel better....I am so happy to just lay here in his arms...He feels so warm.....And this just feels...so...right....So I guess he does care after all....  
  
Normal POV   
  
Then they both fell asleep in eachothers aroms...it just seemed so perfect, that they could have just his moment together....Safe in eachothers arms....  
  
End of chapter.. 


	7. Chappie seven

Chapter seven. Song: "I turn to you." By: Christina Agulera Chapter written by: Bloodstrewn-Angel  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Well....... This was a little.....Unexpected. But they look so cure cuddling like that.They seem to fit so well into each others arms, they were obviously meant for each other.....Man...Where's a camera when you need one?? That's a Kodak moment. Well I guess I can leave now......  
  
"Nurse, could you tell them I left when they wake up..." "Of course, you have a nice evening." "Thank you."  
  
Yami's POV  
  
As I wake from my strangely peaceful sleep, I realized that Seto was still sleeping in my arms. That beautiful blue eyed angel...I could hold him like this forever.... I wonder what he's thinking about.... Wait, I think he's waking up now.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I begin to wake up even though I don't really want to, it's so comfy here with him. He's all warm...When I opened my eyes I see his beautiful amethyst eyes staring back....He has probably been watching me for a long time.... Convo between Yami & Seto   
  
"Morning Seto." "Morning yami...." Did you sleep okay? I hope it was not uncomfortable with me..." "Actually, I slept very well..." "Well, glad to hear it." "And you yami?" "What?" "How did you sleep?" "Well, it would have been better without all these damn tubes stuck in my skin...These things are really annoying me.." "Well, I could get someone to come take them out for you...." "Hey.... Are you laughing at me?" "Oh I wouldn't dream of it." "You are.... You're laughing at me! Now come here this instant so I can tickle you till you beg for mercy.." "Sorry, as interesting as that sounds...I have to be to work soon.....So this will just have to wait till later." "Well fine...but you better come back and get you're punishment..." "Ya, whatever you say..." "Hey Seto?" "Yes yami?" "Can I have a hug?" "Oh, sure.... Why not..." End of convo   
  
Seto walked slowly over to the bedside, and leaned over the edge railing , and hugged yami......But before he stood to leave, he also did something else, rather unexpected too.....he looked yami straight in the eyes, the leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead..... Then he finally stood, and left the room quietly.... Snickering slightly at the expression on Yami's face.... 


	8. Chappie eight!

Chapter eight. Song: "I think I'm in love with you." By: Jessica Simpson Chapter written by: Bloodstrewn-Angel  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Well.....That was just.....I just.....I, uh, surprised myself. I'm betting yami is a new shade.... Wait........When did I start calling him by his name?? Anyway, the whole point is that......I did something like that and he let me....Oh boy.....Everyone's looking at me. I must be bright red.... Man, I have to slow down my heart beat.....People are gonna wonder.... Back to my POV a'ight!   
  
Seto pulled out his cell phone (the nice silver shiny one with the flame design on it) and dialed a familiar number... Convo between Yugi and Seto   
  
"Hello?" "Yugi?" "Uh.... Yeah..." "It's Seto...." "Hey, Kaiba.....what's up?" "Dude! Stop calling me that! The names Seto!" "Whatever.... Now, what's up? "Well.....I.....Um, I........Well, ya see I...The thing is I..." "Why do I get the feeling this has to do with yami?" "I KISSED HIM!!!!!I SAID I WOULD SO I DID! AND HE LET ME GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!" "Calm down dude..." "CALM???I CAN'T BE CALM! I HAVE NO REASON TO BE CALM! I KISSED HIM! MY RIVAL! MY FORMER RIVAL!!!!" "Dude..." "EMAGINE! ME! WITH MY EGO! MY SELF IMAGE OF COLDNESS AND NOT CARING ABOUT SHIT IS RUINED!!!!!!" "KAIBA!" "WHAT???" "Relax.... Take a deep breath....." "But...." "It's okay...I'm sure he didn't really mind..." "Huh?" "Uh.... Nevermind..." "Okay....." "Well I have to go see yami now..." "Okay...bye...." End of convo   
  
Seto hung up the phone, and looked around...Then he picked it up again, and dialed his office... Convo with some random bimbo who works at his office   
  
"Kaiba corp., how can I help you?" "Hey.... This is Seto Kaiba.... Just letting you know I won't be coming in today....." "Alright sir, you have a nice day..." "You too..." End of convo   
  
He again tuned off the phone, and turned the car around.... Right back towards the domino high school...  
  
End of chapter.... 


End file.
